


I'm Not Yours

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Despite your break up with Bucky, you still love him. But he’s moved on. Can you?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 11





	I'm Not Yours

You sat on the sidelines of the venue. You nursed a glass of whiskey as you watched people mingle with the happy couple. The ring on the bride to be’s finger glimmers in the light. Taunting you. Making you recall of what could have been. What should have been. You downed the rest of your drink, wincing at the slight sting. Eyes back on the couple.

A body obstructs your view and you look up to see the groom to be’s best friend, your old friend, standing there with a new glass of whiskey in hand, “Looked like you needed a refill.” 

You sighed and took the glass, “Thanks, Steve.”

He sat in the chair beside you, looking out to his best friend and his fiancee, “You know,” he said without looking at you, “He’s happy you came. He…He didn’t think you would.”

“I wasn’t going to, to be honest. But…I missed him. And if this is the only way I get to see him, despite it hurting like a shit ton of knives stabbing me in the heart, then so be it.” you took a swig from your drink. 

Steve let out a disappointed sigh, “Y/N, if you still love him, why did you break up with him.”

You stared down into your cup, your forefinger circling the rim, “I couldn’t give him what he wanted, Steve. I couldn’t be strong for him. I can’t give him the happy ending he deserves, no matter how much I love him. He deserved better and now he got it.” you muttered the last part with a gesture to the bride to be, Bucky’s fiancee, Michelle. 

“He still loves you,” Steve said looking back at you.

You shook your head, “Steve, don’t tell me that! We’re at his engagement party!”

“Don’t get me wrong, Michelle’s great and everything, but Y/N, you’re who made Bucky happy. Truly happy. He even told me that no matter what, he’s still going to love you!”

You stood up and threw the remainder of your drink at Steve’s face, “Fuck you, Rogers.” and you marched out of the venue hall, but not without catching the attention of Bucky. 

He glanced at you and then to the back of the room where you were sitting. He saw Steve patting down the front of his now wet shirt. He murmured into his fiancee’s ear that he’d be right back and walked over to Steve, “What happened?”

Steve frowned as he continued to attempt at drying his shirt, “Told her some stuff that she found upsetting.”

Bucky suddenly became nervous, “What did you tell her?”

He sighed and set the napkins onto the table. His shoulders sagged and head hung low as he muttered in shame, “Told her you still love her.”

Bucky ran his hands through his hair in disbelief, “Fucking hell, Steve! Why would you say that?!”

“Because it’s true! And she was here sitting all by herself beating herself up! Watching you flaunt your fiancee around!”

“Jesus Christ, Steve!” Bucky put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “I gotta talk to her.” he immediately left Steve and ran out the doors which you previously exited.

The doors led to the gardens. It was barely lit, so Bucky had some trouble trying to find you. Straining his super soldier hearing, he was able to hear you. Yours sobs reaching his ears and breaking his heart. He quickly followed the sound, eventually finding you on a bench at the farthest end of the gardens. 

He slowed and stood some feet away from you. He let out a deep breath before calling out to you, “Y/N?” he saw your shoulders tense as you slowly rose your head to reveal your tear-stained face. 

Your face scrunched up in grimace, “Go away, Bucky.” you stood up to walk away.

Bucky spoke up, “Please, don’t go. I…I miss you.” you continued you to stand there, back facing him, “I’m glad you came. I didn’t think you would, but I can’t even explain how overjoyed I was when I saw you come in.”

You shook your head, “It was a mistake coming here.” you said with your hands clenched up into fists, “I shouldn’t have come.”

“But I’m glad you did.”

“You shouldn’t be here. You should be with….with your fiancee.”

“Right now, I wanna be with you,” he said confidently. 

His words made you angry. They struck a chord in you and you snapped. You faced him, fire in your eyes and marched up to him, “Why, Bucky?! Why can’t you just let me leave?!”

“Because if you do, I’m afraid this is the last time I’ll ever see you again!”

“Why does that matter?! I’m nothing to you!”

“You’re everything to me, Y/N! You were and still are everything to me! You’ve always been everything to me!”

You clutched your head, shaking it vigorously, “I shouldn’t have come! Why did I come?!”

“Because you still love me just as much as I love you! I still want you in my life, Y/N! We were best friends then! We told everything to each other. Did everything with each other! I miss that! I still want that! I don’t want to lose you! I still want you in my life!”

“But that isn’t fair, Bucky! None of it is fair! You think we can still be in each other’s lives while you play happy family with Michelle?! How is that fair to her?! To me?! We were supposed to get married! That was supposed to be us! And now you want to rub that in my face?! That’s so selfish of you!”

“I love Michelle, but I still love you too! I don’t want to lose you again!”

“I’m not yours to lose anymore, Bucky! And sure, that’s my fault, but-but I can’t do this anymore!” you gestured between you and he, “We can’t be like how it was before! It’s not that simple!” your shoulders dropped as you let out a sob, “I shouldn’t have come.” 

“Doll-”

“Don’t call me that!” you screamed at him. Your eyes were red and watery, matching Bucky’s. 

“Please,” Bucky’s voice cracking, “Please, don’t leave again.”

You shook your head, “Don’t expect me to come to the wedding.” without another word, you turned on your heel and walked away, not looking back, despite Bucky’s cries for you.

“Y/N! Wait! Y/N, please! Come back! Y/N!” over and over again he cried for you until you were too far away to hear them. 

Coming to his engagement party was a mistake.


End file.
